It Isn't Over
by Elegant Goddess
Summary: Peeta, Prim and Gale are enjoying the normal lives, not worrying about the Hunger Games returning. Katniss is, however, on guard. She has dreams and feels as though the Hunger Games will return because Snow was not pronounced dead. She worries her children, Willow and Rye, will fall at the hands of the Capitol.


**Chapter One: On Edge**

"Prim!" Katniss hissed into the darkness, "Now isn't the time to play hide-and-seek!"

Katniss trotted through the steep grass, listening for Prim's small giggles. Prim had no idea how dangerous the woods were, especially after escaping the Capital. They were now targets and it was hard to explain that to a little girl. It was so dark and cold because of the rain. The atmosphere was filled with gloom, the happiness had died years ago. Prim's distant giggles had stopped and it worried Katniss. Had she lost her? Where was she?

Katniss abruptly stopped mid-run to keep from stampeding over Prim's small body. Her sister laid there in a puddle of her blood. Life draining from her body. Katniss fell down to her knees, dropping her weapons. She pulled Prim into her arms and nestled her face into Prim's neck. Her body was still warm and soft. Her hair was matted in her own blood. Katniss screamed into her lifeless neck, "Wake up!"

* * *

Katniss jumped from her sleep, her head slamming into something hard. She fell back on the fluffy pillows, clutching her forehead.

"Ow, Kat!" a familiar voice groaned, "You're going to miss breakfast if you don't get up."

Katniss felt a smile break across her face. It was Prim's voice. It was just a dream. Prim tugged on her arm, "Get up, lazy bones. Willow and Rye have grown tired of their auntie and father."

"I'm coming," Katniss said in a promising voice. She sat up on the bed and stretched. Relief swarmed through her when she realized her life was the same as yesterday. Prim skipped out of Katniss's bedroom, heading into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" Katniss called out.

"Get up and come see, love." He snickered.

Katniss stood from her bed and walked to the kitchen, gliding across the smooth floors. There he stood in all his glory. His blonde hair was a bit longer than usual, he must have skipped out on trimming it. He had a small scar on his upper torso that he folded his arms across. He smirked at her, "You hungry?"

"Nope, I'm _starving_ ," She said dramatically, dragging out her words.

Peeta pinched his nose, eyebrows furrowed. Katniss playfully punched him in the arm and headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Rye stubby little legs blocked her entrance to the bathroom, holding his arms up, beckoning her to pick him up. "Good morning to you to," Katniss said, bending down to get face to face with him. "Where's your sister?" She asked. Rye shrugged his shoulders, clenching his fingers in and out, begging to be picked up. Katniss gave in with a sigh and lifted him into the air. His giggles were contagious, causing Peeta to chuckled. "You brushed your teeth this morning?" Katniss asked him with a stern look.

"You're not a good example," Peeta chuckled to himself. Katniss shot him a dirty look and he put his hands up as if he was surrendering. Rye shook his head. "Come brush your teeth with mommy, okay?"

Rye clasped his hands together in excitement. Katniss and Rye went into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Peeta began fixing everyone's plates, humming a calming tune. Prim helped Willow stand to her feet, guiding her into the kitchen. She had a hard time walking but Peeta and Katniss figured she wasn't a fast learner. "Say 'Auntie Prim'," Prim begged Willow with a smile. Willow only smiled back and mumbled gibberish. "Promise me your first words will be 'Prim' or 'Rose' or 'Auntie'," Prim told Willow.

"My daughter is going to say 'Mama'," Katniss said, toothbrush hanging out her mouth, "Isn't that right, Willow?"

Rye walked out of the bathroom and into the arms of Prim. Prim placed him into his high-chair and Peeta placed his breakfast in front of him. Prim pulled his blonde hair up into a messy-bun. Katniss finished brushing her teeth and walked over to Willow, lifting her into her arms and sitting down at the table with her. They all sat down and ate breakfast, occasionally, making jokes about each other. Life wasn't so bad after the Capital had been taking down. President Snow wasn't dead, however. No one knew where he was. After the falling of the capital, which was after the 75th annual Hunger Games, President Snow seemed to disappear in thin air. No one was complaining because life slowly became great over the years and happiness had swarmed over all the districts. It seemed Katniss was the only one worried that the Hunger Games would happen again, especially if Snow was still out there. He's had all this time to plan it all out. Who was to say he wouldn't be back? And if he was coming back, Katniss would be the one to take him down. _No questions. No hesitation. One arrow through the skull._

* * *

Peeta walked around the house, confusion written across his face. Prim noticed it and sighed, "She's training in the woods," She then added, "…again."

Peeta nodded with a sigh, "She still thinks the games will happen, huh?"

"She said she has to be prepared for anything at anytime. That she has to protect us at all cost."

Peeta already knew this. During the games, she stayed awake and protected him when he got a nasty gash across his chest. She wouldn't listen if he told her that she had nothing to worry about. He wasn't even sure if he believed it couldn't happen again. He never wanted her to know he was worried, though. That would only make her overdo with the training.

"Can you watch them until I get back?" Peeta asked.

Prim nodded, "Of course but remember, call her name or else you'll have an arrow in your leg again."

"Trust me, I remember."

Peeta jogged down to the woods, searching for Katniss. He slowed down and began calling out to her. Peeta continued down in the woods, calling her name.

"Katniss? Are you out here?"

He then found himself tumbling downward. Peeta tripped on a rope line and began rolling down the steep hill. "Peeta!" He heard Katniss shout. His back slammed against a pile of huge rocks, stopping him from rolling into the river. Katniss slid down the hill to his rescue. She was dressed in her gear, bow in hand. "What the hell were you doing? You could've roll to your death."

Peeta squeezed his eyes shut, his back screaming in pain. "Was looking for you," He muttered.

She wrapped her arms around him, "You scared me," She admitted.

"Don't I always," He joked as he rubbed the top of his shirt where his scar is.

Katniss smiled briefly and helped him to his feet. "Kat!" Someone called in the distance.

"Gale!" Katniss yelled back, "I'm down here. Where the rope line was,"

Gale came into view with a concern demeanor, "You guys okay?!"

"Yeah!" Katniss said, "I think Peeta might have hurt his back. I need you to help me get him back up the hill."

Gale nodded, "I'm going to find a safe way down,"

"Okay." Katniss said and then turned to Peeta, "Anything else hurt?"

"No, just my back," Peeta answered and then asked, "Can you check it for me?"

"Yeah, sit down and raise your shirt up."

Peeta did as she said. His back had small scratches on it and was decorated with a large, red bruise where the rock contacted at. "You're bruised up," Katniss sighed.

"Better than bleeding out," Peeta joked.

"Hey guys, we can go around. Its easier and there are no traps over there." Gale said as he jogged towards them. "You okay, man? You damn near gave Kat a heart attack."

"Yeah, I've had worse, right?" Peeta said. Gale nodded while Katniss ignored his comment. Gale helped Peeta up to his feet, helping along the safe path. Katniss followed behind them, looking around on guard. Peeta glanced back at her, watching her protective stance. He wished he could protect her the way she seem to always protect him.

Peeta tripped while lost in his thoughts and Katniss flew to his side. "You okay?" She asked. Peeta nodded and continued walking with the support of Gale. Katniss noticed the dry nod he'd given her but decided to ignore it. Gale made small conversation as they continued through District 12. Katniss hid her bow, not wanting to alert anyone, smiling and waving at everyone. They all stared with a bit of worry. "He fell," Katniss reassured them. Peeta nodded with a smile towards the people. The worry left their eyes. Peeta wished it easy to reassure Katniss like that. Maybe one day he could.

Katniss opened the front door to their home. She caught Prim trying to teach Willow to say 'Prim'. Katniss plucked Prim's forehead as she led Gale to their bedroom. He helped Peeta lay down on the bed and held his hand out to Katniss, "That'll be fifty dollars," He said with a smile. Katniss shook his hand, "Nice doing business with you, Gale. The fridge is in the kitchen, feel free to eat and then go back out the door you came in,"

"So harsh, Kat," Gale mumbled as he headed to get something to eat. Katniss grabbed the rubbing alcohol and a piece of cloth. She settled on the bottom of his back and top of his bum. She raised up his shirt and began applying the alcohol.

"Hey Prim!" Peeta called out.

"Yes?" Prim yelled from the living room.

"Come close the door, please," Peeta asked.

Prim didn't answer but simply came and close their door. Katniss prepared herself for what Peeta was getting ready to say. That was the only time he wanted the door close other than the other obvious reason.

"I want you to know that you don't have to continue this training nonsense."

"Its not _training nonsense_ , Peeta." Katniss rolled her eyes.

"It is, Katniss. The Capital, the Hunger Games, its over." Peeta said, "You have to let those bad memories go."

"Anything can happen, Peeta. Snow is still out there." Katniss argued.

"Snow is probably dead." Peeta stated.

"Exactly. He's _probably_ dead." Katniss huffed.

"Katniss."

"Peeta."

Peeta sighed. "Whatever, you want train yourself to death then do it. I won't interfere anymore. Nothing is going to happen. Snow is dead. The Hunger Games is over. You're the only one holding on to it."

"So, it never crossed your mind, _not even once_ , that the Hunger Games can happen again? Never? It _never_ crossed your mind, Peeta? Not even once?"

"Years ago, yes it did. I've learn to let it go." Peeta rotated under her, looking her in her eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Well, I can't. I would be lying if I said I could. I dream that it happens, every night. Every single night. I dream it. I dream that everyone dies and I'm all alone. I can't help it, Peeta. I don't want it to happen again but I can _feel_ it, Peeta. _Something is wrong,_ Peeta."

Peeta stared at her for a moment and then pulled her down on his chest. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do."

Katniss didn't say a word, hiding her face as a tear slipped from her eyes.

* * *

Gale laid across Katniss's living room couch, snoring ever so loudly. Prim kicked his leg, playfully, trying to shut him up. Gale opened one eye, "Sorry, I don't usually sleep."

"You don't sleep? Why?"

"No reason, I don't want to freak you out." Gale yawned.

Prim shrugged her shoulders and headed into the children bedroom. Willow and Rye were both asleep. Prim sighed and decided to peek into Katniss's bedroom. Peeta stared oddly at the ceiling while Katniss was curled under his arms. Something was bothering him. He's usually the first person up, cooking breakfast. Prim knocked softly on the door before pushing it open.

"Good-Morning," Prim said in a low tone.

"Morning." Peeta smiled.

"You skipping out on cooking breakfast?" Prim asked.

"No. Give me five minutes. Anything in particular you want?"

"Katniss favorite, blueberry pancakes."

Peeta held up a thumbs up and Prim closed the bedroom door shut. A sigh fell from his lips as his smile slowly drained. Katniss snuggled closer to him and he held her tight. "I'll always keep you safe..." He whispered to himself. "I promise."

...

Katniss woke up alone in bed. She sat up in the middle of the bed, looking around. "Peeta?" She called. She looked over at the dresser. She stretched and walked over to the tray of food. Blueberry pancakes and scrambled eggs with a cup of orange juice. She smiled, running her hand through her hair. She noticed her french-tail braid had been undone. She picked up the note Peeta had left.

 _Eat, let your hair down and relax. I helped you with most of it._

 _I Love You. Me and Prim took the kids to play. Remember, take this day to relax._

 _Peeta._

Katniss sighed with a smile. She picked up the tray and got back into bed. She began her day of relaxation.

Prim played with Willow and Rye, picking up flowers and letting them fly away in the wind. Gale and Peeta exercised in the downward part of the meadow where no one could see them from the main road.

"You don't think we can tell Prim?" Peeta asked in a mumble.

"It's not that I don't trust her. She's like my little sister, it's that I don't trust her reaction. What if she panics and run off to tell Katniss?"

"True."

"And then, Katniss will kick us in the balls for not telling her when we first were notified." Gale snickered.

"That's not a joke," Peeta said.

"Laugh now, cry later," Gale shrugged his shoulders.

"There was no other place we could exercise?" Peeta changed the subject, as he began doing leg lifts. Gale continued with abdominal crunches and responded, "Yes. You're afraid Katniss's gonna show up?"

"Damn right. She used to train here."

"You told her to relax to day. She listens to you, thirty-percent of the time."

"Exactly, that's not even half the time. If she comes, I hope she comes without her bow."

"You think she would shoot us?"

"In a place that kills us? No. In a place that'll make us learn a lesson? Yes."

Gale chuckled at Peeta, patting him on his back. "Better pray that this a false alarm."

* * *

"One-hundred!" Prim giggled, clicking the button on the timer. Peeta rolled on his back, breathing hard.

"I'm out of shape." Peeta sighed.

Prim giggled and nodded in agreement. "Why are you training now?"

"I'm not training. I'm just getting back in shape." Peeta avoided the question.

"Yeah, but why now?" Prim pressed the question.

"No reason." Peeta lied.

Prim rolled her eyes, looking back at Willow and Rye, who played in the meadow.

"I know something is up. You and Gale both know something that you both don't want Katniss to know. I want to know what it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peeta muttered and began doing more pushups.

Prim squatted down to his level, "Either you fill me in or I'll let Katniss know something is up and she'll find out whatever you guys are hiding from her."

Gale jogged over to Prim and Peeta, "That's a long jog. You guys ready? I found a more child-safe area we can train at. Katniss knows nothing about it."

"What are you guys up to?" Prim demanded.

"If I tell you, don't freak out, okay?" Peeta sat up, looking Prim dead in the eyes. "And you can't tell Katniss."

"Like, seriously, you can't tell her." Gale stated.

"Okay! Okay, I won't. Is something wrong?" Prim eyes became wide.

"No, nothing is wrong...yet." Peeta said. "You have to swear that you won't tell Katniss,"

Gale butted in, "Say it. 'I swear I won't tell Katniss'."

"Won't tell Katniss what?"

Peeta heart dropped. Prim and Gale eyes rose to the direction of her voice. Katniss stood there, arms folded across her chest, confusion written across her face.

Peeta stood to his feet and walked towards her. Katniss held up her palm, signaling him to stop. "Tell me what's going on right now. My children are running around unattended and you guys are over here doing girly push-ups. Telling my sister to keep something from me?"

"Kat-"Gale butted in.

"Don't 'Kat' me. What the hell is going on?" Katniss asked, folding her arms.

"We can talk about this when we get home."

"No thanks, you'll figure out a good lie by the time we get there. Spit out, now."

"Haymitch told Gale something incredulous." Peeta sighed, pointing to Gale. Gale gulped, eyes locking with Katniss. Katniss braced herself for what Gale was about to say. Prim stared at Gale lips, watching the words fall from his lips.

"It is believed that Snow is kidnapping people and-"

Before he could get the words out, Katniss entire body fell forward, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Peeta sprinted to catch her in his arms.

"Katniss!" He shouted.


End file.
